


Визитка fandom Stand still Stay Silent 2020

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt, kuzzzma



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Banners & Icons, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Multi, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma
Summary: Визитка команды fandom Stand Still Stay Silent для Фандомной битвы 2020г.Стихи:Helga_MarerittДизайн, верстка:kuzzzma
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 1 - Визитка





	Визитка fandom Stand still Stay Silent 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Канон:  
> [Stand Still. Stay Silent](http://www.sssscomic.com/)  
> [Перевод SSSS на русский](http://acomics.ru/~stand-still-stay-silent/1)  
> [A Redtail's Dream](http://www.minnasundberg.fi/comic/page00.php)  
> [City of Hunger](http://www.hummingfluff.com/)  
> [Wiki](https://sssscomic.fandom.com/wiki/Stand_Still,_Stay_Silent_Wiki)
> 
> Наши предыдущие игры:  
> [ЗФБ-2016](https://wtf-kombat2016.diary.ru/?tag=5372431)  
> [ЗФБ-2017](https://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/?tag=5485063)  
> [ЗФБ-2018](https://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5562535)  
> [ЗФБ-2019](https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5618065)  
> [ЗФБ-2020](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5662439)

Если дали наконец вам  
Экспедиционный грант,  
Но финансов не хватает,  
Раза в два, а то и в три,  
Сокращайте всё, что можно:  
Вот картограф — он зачем?  
И один разведчик лишний,  
Кошка тоже не нужна.  
Транспорт — можно подешевле,  
Это выкинуть и то,  
А команда будет рада  
Поохотиться в лесу.  
Кто вообще с такой зарплатой  
Согласится в Тихий мир?  
Безработных раздолбаев  
Наберёте как-нибудь.

***

Если летняя охота  
Завершилась, вы остались  
Живы и почти здоровы,  
Руки-ноги на местах —  
Экспедиция поможет  
Упущение исправить.  
Непременно соглашайтесь:  
Будет отпуск хоть куда!

***

Если хочется безумно,  
Чтобы взяли вас в команду,  
«Скальд, механик и водитель»  
Напишите в резюме.  
И не страшно, если дома  
Вы водили только трактор:  
Сбитые котанком тролли  
В суд на вас не подадут.

***

Если вы в Безмолвном мире  
Заблудились всей командой,  
И внушает здравый смысл  
Замереть и замолчать,  
То хватайтесь за винтовки,  
Да прибавьте динамита,  
Если тролли к вам сбегутся —  
Больше целей для стрельбы.

***

Если вы в руинах дома  
Убегаете от троллей,  
И осталось только прыгать  
Со второго этажа,  
То не падайте на Сигрюн —  
Пришибёт и не заметит,  
Лучше к Миккелю на ручки:  
Миккель добрый, он простит.

***

Если финского мальчишку  
Воспитала стая кошек,  
Ведьма старая с винтовкой  
И суровый финский лес,  
Ничему не удивляйтесь.  
Вот ребёнок учит шведский:  
«Следуй кошка, будь как кошка,  
Лазай дерево сейчас!».

***

Если вы, сбежав из дома,  
На корабль до Борнхольма  
Нанялись и были рады,  
Но узнали, что нельзя  
Будет там сойти на берег —  
Прячьтесь в ящик при разгрузке  
(обойдутся без консервов).  
Как так вышло — Тихий мир?!

***

Возьмите старый гальдрастав  
С забора, для овец,  
Добавьте тут, убавьте там —  
Получится другой.  
Он, вроде, должен защищать  
От призраков теперь.  
Взорвётся? Тоже не беда,  
В оружие пойдёт.

***

Возьмите котелок с водой  
Немного овощей,  
Консерву рыбную (одну),  
Свечной добавьте воск,  
А если белка в котелке  
Откуда-то взялась  
Непотрошёной — пусть лежит,  
С продуктами беда.

***

Когда в тиши библиотек  
К вам вдруг подкрался тролль,  
Скорей хватайте огнемет,  
Готовьте динамит.  
Пусть взрывом мерзостную тварь  
На части разнесет,  
А если рухнул целый дом -  
Бывает, ерунда.

<a href="https://twitter.com/SSSS_Team" target=_blank><img src="http://www.private-universe.net/fandom/2020ssss/banner_ssss.png" alt="fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020" style="width:80%;max-width:500px;"></a>


End file.
